laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SophiaDescole13
D: Sorry,Sophia,I ment the time,to be honest ^^',but yeah,good to know. Also,if you need anything London Life associated,such as plot details,outfits,or quests,leave 'em to me! xPuzzlettax 16:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Someone Like Me Couldn't Handle LS XD Aw,that's kay,I didn't expect you to.No,I don't own Last Specter,I just use the London Life walkthrough,like the lazy dullard I am(lol,Descole reference).I've done SOME work on Layton Answers,if you wanna look,and I finished the quests,but the Wikia problem started when I saved it.DARN.I lost a heck load of work ;( *SNIFF* Awwww....thanks,Sophia,that is probably the nicest thing I've been called in my life.*sobs*And yes,I will be aware when editing.AWAWAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T :KK ;) I'll get over it. I'll TRY,more or less. See the spaces? I used your tip! :D :"We had so many plans for the future...... you won't forget will you?" :Taaaa daaaa! *...* Sorry :) I tried my best. The account's still at bay. And you know what? I think the Media on this Wikia is gonna' experience a MIRACLE! Someone on Youtube by the name of MoldyPond has the London Life soundtrack up to download! XD ED puzzles I removed the hints from the ED puzzle pages because I thought you made those up yourself. If they're part of the official DVD or something (I don't have it), then I'll put them back. Also, don't you think we should think up our own names or something (Like "The Oldest Thing" rather than "Puzzle No.001")? Of course we'll need to create some kind of unofficial name template. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 12:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sofieeeaaaaaaaa My dad's computer is right bludy crap at the moment.Oh yeah,can you check out my fanfics on Layton Ocs?They aren't too bad,but they do need some improv....plz excuse the language at the beginning,I was just being a bit spazzed.Do you know that MoldyPond on Youtube has the LL soundtrack?I can't believe it's up for download. :D Good deal,don'tcha' agree?xPuzzlettax 11:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'M REALLY SORRY D: I'm sorry,Sophia-I did read the MoS,it was just a while ago.It was complicated.....and I'm really not used to this Wikia software stuff. ;) But I'll read it again,and make notes,4u. 12:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'VE ALREADY POSTED IT ON THE SUMMARY SO SORRY FOR REPEATING IT IT REFUSED TO GO! Hee hee...I know,no need to apologize. I respect your honesty. I'm just happy to be who I am on this wiki(even the mindless crap-at-editing nitwit I am,too :D),and I just want us to be friends. I'll leave character pages for a day or two,kk? And,will you still look out for me in the future? Thanks for helpin' anyway. Lol,ED? Mine broke 2 months ago,I fancy a replacement.Oh yeah,your DA is cool :) I saw it last night. 14:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDDDDD :) Not many people are as...ahem,forgiving,as you. I was looking for the right word to use,my vocabulary is really shit. With anyone else,I'd be like "You bloody thing!I tried my best,God!"but I can't do that to you(I hadto put that,I love makin' ppl laugh). Oh yeah,did you see my fanfic(*smiles cheesily*however many times I've asked you)? I had to ask my mum how to spell paracetemol-see,I'm not even sure if that's right XD. I'll try LL again,k? Don't forget, "There are exceptions for every rule"! ...(not really -.-) 15:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) (see,I used 3 dots and I'm proud!) Editing Some Fanfic Of Mine Now.... ...well,while I'm doing this,rather. ^^' Oh,the funny English language. I DO like to make ppl laugh,with you it has been successful-now I hope to TAKE ON THE WORLD! >:D BWAHAHAHAH! Looooollllll Really? Not gonna' stop me? He. I really should read your fanfic soon-I'm currently reading Eliza Descole And The Second Life,and I Promise I'll Be Good. The first part of the Descole triology was a bit slow,but yeah,Clanice did an epic job. :3 15:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Puzzletta made a boo-boo ;; I deleted Claudia's userbox and saved! :0 Can you please undo my revision(you probably will anyway,like,but yeah)? Sry......I really didn't mean to! Then I'l add the London Life bit again. I put about how he hisses at "the player"(as you can see in the summary)! 17:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I really am a nitwit Sorry for the fuss today. You can take a nice,big snooze at the end of the day! You work too hard. Sorry about the Last Specter thing,I should've put it clearer. I've worked hard on the LL pages,so I feel a bit depressed when I notice my work's wrong!^^' Let's look at the bright side-I know how stupid I am? Heck yeah. Oh,and I wish you a Merry Christmas,if I don't get the chance to in the next 2 days :). 19:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) My commas good? Oh,you do work hard enough,my love. :3 Bad news? Oh no! I'm not going to ask,since I fear it to be a private matter,but if you are willing to tell me...? Plz read my fanfic! Aiiiiiiii! 20:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm Wet Kk,I just came in from the rain,and now I have a cold -.-. I have a lot to say and ask you,so I'm gonna number. 1-Could you explain het,FTW,and *headdesk* to me? 2-I'm gonna' try to be less of a dullard today. 3-this list is gettin' long. 4-I saw something on Pokemon Wiki that intrested me. When they have a lot of pictures on a page,they do a link towards a media gallery. We could do that with Layton's page! 5(and upsetting ; ;)-My account will never happen. It just won't accept me. I might try next year,but it's unlikely I'll do it. It's probably 'cuz I don't have the email or whatever,but I'll still come as much as I can! I'll put Puzzletta on my summaries,so just don't look at me like an WC,k? 6-I told my mum about you and she says you sound nice :). 7-You know the quote I put on the Little London page? It was ment for the LL game page,but the format's soooooo complicated! 8-Could you tell whoever did the link for the Town Hall('coz it had the same name as the St. Mystere one)that I made a big mistake and it's been changed to City Hall? Thnx. 9-Are you gonna' be on Xmas day?'' I don't see any point,even for you. No one else'll be on,so there's nothing to check. 10(pffffttt)-please leave a review on my sandbox! :)<3x 14:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ... Just review any of it! It's practise for characters,really. I did some editing on the fan-fic last night,it was getting really gorey. Yeah,there's a LL walkthrough up if you ever wanna' look at that-I'm using YouTube at the moment. So you don't know what het is? There's a stamp on DA that says "I love Layton Yaoi(boyxboy),Yuri(girlxgirl) and het. I'm guessing het is boyxgirl...^^' It's not important,but yeah. I'm gonna' do the LL things on Anton's page now,so PLZ,for God's sake,watch over me!!!! :3 15:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Emmy Sorry about the Emmy thing,it's just,they are identical! I've been trying to comprehend the information from this: *It's not Emma Tate. *Lani Minella voices Luke,and so her name is in the American credits,but if she voiced Emmy as well,her name would be in the European credits. *It's not Maria Darling,as she had no part in ''Last Specter whatsoever. Could it be Kurumi Mamiya? We'll know properly when MOM is released. I have watched the American credits and the European credits. P.S. I think the PLvsPW release date is out,I saw something on it yesterday...hm... 11:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Woop Woop :)Merry Xmas Sophia Yaaaayyyyy! Sophia,I did puzzle 164! :D I'm now officially psyched! I had to use DescoleJ's Japanese walkthrough,'cuz trust me babe,the walkthrough blogspot made shit out of the puzzle. So I recommend you go to Youtube for that puzzle(it's in the Puppeteer's house-yep,Molly!). Yeah,good luck with the Golden Garden page(if I hadn't messed up the effort of it in the first place,you wouldn't be in that position DX<),have a Merry Xmas,and I'll see you in the New Year! :) 15:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Oh, it's that time of the year again already? :) Well, I bid you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! DetectiveLayton92 00:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sophia,it's me! Hey hey hey! (Oh yeah,how'd you do the whole signature thing with the colours? And are you on Facebook? Check my profile on the Wikia!) Lilpuzzlette64 10:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Look what I did! See? A picture I did 4 u,Clanice,and Detective,to say thank you,featuring our Ocs. The one of you is based around your profile picture. Do whatever you so please with it! Lilpuzzlette64 15:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Question(+1) Have you seen your picture? Also,I was watching the German walkthrough of LF,when something striking occured to me that I thought I should discuss with you. Viv's name in German is Vivian,and Viv seems like it is shortened from that. Should we say Viv's name originated from Germany? I mean,we did it for Anton,with Vladmir,so if we do it with everyone,then the userboxes will provide more information. Any alias we can get are good. Here are some you could put for Layton: *Prof L(Rosetta) *Kyouju-Sama(Luke,Japan)(I think ^^') *Sensei(Luke,Japan) *Professor(friends of the same age or younger,such as Emmy,Luke,e.g.) *Hershel(friends of the same age or older,and relatives,such as Dr.Schrader,Laurent,e.g.) I was thinking the Japanese symbolic names too? Lilpuzzlette64 15:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Emmy Altava Hi, I know I'm a wikia contributor but I updated Emmy's page up to London's Hidden Secrets.So I need a little help on Emmy's LS and MoM areas.Can you add some photos,please? Sorry if I sound bossy, but I can't add photos to the wiki! Seriously, I tried on Scotland Yard. 16:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Newfound info. Just a quick question..does Layton wiki find info on wikipedia? Clanice 07:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ANOTHER QUESTION Yeah,so,I think I get the timeline of PL now. Originally,I thought every Original Triology games were set a year apart(hence my utter confusion :L),but,since seeing your comments the other day on the week seperation,I think I've worked it out. Use the following for whatever,and make others see the comprehendsible LIGHT! *2007=LS (Luke=10,Layton=34,Emmy=20+) *2008=ED,PD,MoM (Luke=11,Layton=35,Emmy=20+) *2009=PL6/PLvsPW/CV(?) (Luke=12,Layton=36,Emmy=20+) (or no life whatsoever) (or would PL6 be a week or so? Could be a couple of weeks into the new year) *2010=CV(?),DB,CM,UF(Luke=13,Layton=37) (Ps. WD is somewhere in the Org) Just where does FOI go? I mean,Luke is wearing the same outfit was in MoM,which seems to be his inbetween-triology outfit. He wears in PLvsPW,yes? So that could just be inbetween the Prequels and the Originals,then,as Emmy's appearence isn't significant to anyone. Something must happen to her,I hope something dramatic does,not like Flora. Emmy would be a great antagonist! (Yeah,it says in a LK video that Sharon has a brother!) Lilpuzzlette64 11:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Proof That is some really good proof BUT...I live in the US so I have Last Specter and there is a hidden door that said the code will be in the NEXT game! PS sorry for being a bad thing these last couple of weeks but I did really help out Emmy's page because I got it the Specter's Attack, Market Chase, Meeting Arriana, and London's Hidden Secrets! Sorry for bragging! 17:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Professor Layton Love Wiki http://professorlaytonlove.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Layton_Love_Wiki I made this Wiki earlier, and I need users. The first article is Lemmy(LaytonXEmmy). Maybe you could join and help me??!?!?!?!?!?!? Answer to your question Yes I am a 6th grader from the US! Let's try to not turn this into the proof convorsation! PS what does patronize mean? And I have pinkeye which stinks so I can't be much help.(Got it on New Years Day) 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but, I turned 12 back in October and pinkeye is when your eye turns red and tons of gunk comes out, gross right? Also even though I'm in 6th grade I beat all of the US vesions! Funny thing but I'm the ONLY kid in my grade that knows about Professor Layton which is kinda bad but good at the same time because people won't ask me to solve puzzles for them. Also I only have a DS and I just hope that they would make a DS version of MoM and Professor Layton 6. 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) There are a whole lot of stuff I don't get about the boys in my grade(even though I am oneXD they like Call of Duty which I don't get! Also SOME of them always cause trouble. Which is REALLY annoying! This is how my school system works: Elementry Schools:Kindergarden,1st Grade, 2nd Grade, 3rd Grade, 4th Grade, 5th Grade Middle School:6th Grade, 7th Grade, 8th Grade High School:9th Grade, 10th Grade, 11th Grade, 12 Grade Thats how my school system works! Funny fact though Christmas was my 1 year anniversery of playing Professor Layton! My order of playing them was: Unwound Future, Diabolical Box(my #1 fav so far!), Curious Village(I was 11 playing those) Last Specter (Played that when I was 12) 15:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New Picture! For you! Lilpuzzlette64 21:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :l Oh yeah, does my siganture copy onto this Wiki? I did a proper one on Victorious Wiki. Oh yeah...about the thing with Layton-chan...can you trust Detective to remember what she saw? She's my only proof, however much back up I have. I have a lot now, from Victorious Wiki too. I also put something on your TP about it, but I deleted after I said we would "make friends". Go to Wiki Activity, scroll down, press more recent Wiki activity, scroll down, press more recent Wiki activity, scroll down, press more recent Wiki activity, scroll down until you see User Talk:SophiaDescole13 Layton-chan:new section. I don't suppose you redo it back? ( I wished him a merry xmas as a WC, too -.-). Yeah, so my New Year hasn't had the best beginning. Somewhere around that Wiki activity is another thing about me deleting it, with a summary saying "no more argue". It says it was 3 days ago. That seems about right...I think. It's only vague, I posted it on the day it happened, you blocked him on the day I told you. Different. Well, I could've TPed you again earlier than yesterday, but I just didn't want to wait for you to answer your TPs, or PM you... the chat seemed like the perfect option. In some cases, I guess it's not really all that bad as I make it seem. Oh yeah, were you SophiaDena13? Because that username seems copyright of your name. Also, I'm going to post links to my Quizazz, with the finished version of LLAS. :3 So hmph. User:Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 11:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, I am about to add quotes but only if it is okay with you.Toto Blue 12:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Look I RREEAALLYY want to make an account, it's just... I don't have my own e-mail account! I really want to make an account because it would be cool to help this wiki out! I noticed that Emmy, Luke, and Layton's pages need a lot of work I mean, Layton doesn't appear in London's Hidden Secrets! Emmy needs LS finished. And Luke needs everything else besides LS in it. Also Layton's Diabolical Box area needs work. So I really want an account but the e-mail is holding me back!! P.S. I beat the series in this order Unwound Future, Diabolical Box, Curious Village, Last Specter. Interesting, right? But, anyways what should I do? I really want to join!! 01:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Who is Behind Their Class?! Well, who are you calling 'behind their class' because I have all A's and I can tell you the grades I got because I have proof, and remember I AM IN 6TH GRADE!!!! So who were you aiming at? Please leave your answer on my talk page. No swearing please, Thank you! (Sorry for sounding so rude) 23:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) CM Translation - ish. Pt1 Sorry if you're still supposed to be on break, but this is my Chapter 1 of PLATCM translation. It's a Google Translate effort from the German edition, and the video I took it from (which isn't continuing -.- if you want the link?) wasn't good quality, but I got the MAIN plot. Main. And if you want the rest, post on my TP. Here goes: PL: I am here, the main character. I am Professor Layton - English gentleman and puzzle solver! LT: Don't get too caught up! I am Luke Triton, the real protagonist! PL: (?) What's that, please?! LT: As a supporting actor, you're actually quite good! (Narration: Luke Triton, Layton's apprentice. __________________________(?) ) FR: _________________________________. I am Flora, Layton's protogee. PL: Heeey! Flora, ______________________________. FR: _____________________________________________________________________. (Narration: Flora, a girl who's different, Layton's adopted daughter) DP: He he, I'm Layton's nemesis, Don Paolo. PL: And now begins the story: Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery! DP: ________________________________________. (Narration: __________________________________) Professor Layton and the Bomb Disaster (Narration: This is the foggy town of London) (Where we live, the town is full of mysteries...) PL: When should I call an offender...it's you! (perpetrator? :l) LT: (in narration) I am Luke, apprentice of Professor Layton. I will someday become an even better detective than Professor Lay... PL: Then it's you! *points to mirror* When should I call an offender...it's you! LT: He studies his point in front of the mirror?! Want more? Please go to my TP! And I'll post all I got ^^' Heh heh. User:Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:53, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Questions And Answers 1. I changed the Puzzlette thing. Sorry, I didn't know. ;D Understood. 2. The Future Luke page is A MUST. You see, there are little profiles for locals in LL. Clive is stated as Future Luke in the profile (thus avoiding spoilers) , so it is needed. Same with Celeste/Claire. 3. Like my grammar? 4. The whole Lani Minella thing...Emmy is not voiced by her movie VA, Emma Tate, in SC. Agreeably, Emmy has the same voice for VA in both the American version and the European version. People think it's Lani Minella, but if it was the same voice for both, than why is her name not in the European credits!??!??!?!? I'm not trying to sound like an a$$h0le or anything, but it's confusing me. :( 5. My wiki is going well, I have some Lemmy media pages up. :L But yeah, the thing you said about copyright...well, I've made some pictures, but that wouldn't be copyright, would it? :l I posted a link to a dA group, so I'm going to clear that off. 6. Did you read the CM document I posted like a day or two ago? I'll post the rest if you want (it clearly stated at the start and end that I wanted you to TP me if so) . 7. Viv is called Vivian in the German edition. Doesn't that suggest that her name (Viv is short for Vivian presumably) originated from German? And there's this foreign girl who I think is German who bends over like her too, but I'm not sure if that's relevant. ^^' User:Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 09:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) MY Turn For Questions and Answers!( Also part of the non-spoiler article conflict) Yes Sophia, I'm back from my break. So, anyway, let's get the show started! 1. The third rule for my talk page means that if I swear at you, you ARE allowed to swear at me! But if I do not swear at you, you should not swear at me. 2. I agree with you and what's his face because: (Your side's turn) I DO think that we have to get non-spoiler articles; this is supposed to help fans, but not TOO much so we HAVE to get them. But for Future Luke, I don't think we can do it, but what I mean by that is that it will be a TON of work! (I call doing a Mysterious Girl page for Flora and a Celeste page for Claire. I'll get to those after this. I work fast you know. Well, most of the time XD). As for what's his face's side of the story, those were small little things that most people look over, while this will be a HUGE project for all of us (yes I'm helping out!) so we should talk about it on someone's talk page first, but since you already started, I bet I can make one right when I finish this! Check out the Recent Activity area to get to them! 13:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sophia, I tried making a Celeste page, but it won't allow me! It just redirects to Claire, so if we want to make a non-spoiler article, we HAVE to get rid of the redirection to Claire. Also, PLEASE HELP ME ON THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL PAGE, PLEASE! You can get to it from the Recent Wiki actvity area! 14:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) This is my version of Professor Layton: The Second Movie, and Professor Layton 6. I leave this message to you because you are the most frequent editor/user of the wiki that I see around ( no offence intendid to the others who do sterling work ) Before you ask, this is only a theory, and I hope that it is not true, otherwise forget releasing the Second Movie and PL 6! Professor Layton and the Rise of the Aslants' Legacy: Three months following the raising of Akbadai by Hershel Layton, the 'Targent' moves to secure the Aslant Legacy, rising after millennia fallen. Their agents are activated to watch for activity, including Ronald Bluemile and Emmy Altava. Hershel Layton examines the Aslant civilisation, and contacts old friends to help uncover the truth. Suspicous of everyone, he tells only Emmy and Luke. Clark Triton, now beaten for mayor by Greppe, examines the now famous Golden Garden, and Arianna Barde testifies to the healing properties of the illness. Dr. Schrader investigates Ambrosia with Curtis O'Donnel and Marco Brock. Akbadai is investigated by Lando Ascad and Henry Liedle, whose treasure was a relic of the ruins. Having compiled a report, Layton and co. head for the Wall of Yet Destry, but are surrounded by the 'Targent', who besiege Steviano. Escaping with their lives, Broneph Reinel berates Emmy for this slip in her otherwise excellent track record. Realising that the 'Targent' want to protect the Legacy, they hurry to Misthallery. Inspector Grosky and Chelmey look in the archives of Scotland Yard for information. Montdol is attacked by Broneph, who employs artillery, tanks, tractors, armoured cars, infantry, aeroplanes and the like to defend the Legacy. Having rescued Shannon and Alford, the company head to London to investigate the 'Targent''s HQ. The 'Targent' surrounds Misthallery, and leaks biochemichal weapons into the canals. '' The film ends with the company chased by the 'Targent', unaware of Ronald and Emmy betraying them. Professor Layton and the Curse of the Aslants' Legacy: The 'Targent' captures Montdol, and destroys Henry's research into Akbadai, and the Mask of Miracle. The company then see Prime Minister Bill Hawks, who is kidnapped and interrogated by Ronald. Grosky and Chelmey identify Broneph from the archives and track him to their HQ. Layton recruits friends old and new for the storming of the 'Targent'. Laurent & Lucille Layton and Dr. Schrader join in. Emmy informs Broneph, and the first attack fails, with heavy casulties averted thanks to Layton's quick thinking. He realises that a traitor is present, and starts to distrust Emmy, who escapes into the 'Targent'. Grosky, mad with rage at the betrayal of a former friend, attacks Broneph, who shoots him dead. Captured, Broneph reveals Lando Ascad as Jean Descole, a persona adopted by someone with an intense hatred of Layton. In Akbadai, Lando survived the fall, and remembered Layton. He observed him, and hated him for 'killing' him. When Henry and Shannon married, he started to turn to narotics for comfort. In a trance, he dreamed of revenge, and wrote the letter from Descole to himself. He then sent it, not realising what he did. Lando then reveals that he employed Raymond to become Descole in Mask of Miracle when revealed, but when Broneph turned up at Akbadai, he was nearly captured. Layton, fuming, reveals that the Aslant's were a lost civlisation which were of Atlantean origin. When Atlantis vanished, the Aslants took the knowledge and riches of Atlantis and founded a new empire. It vanished because of the greed and corruption of their leaders. Lando, Broneph and Layton square off, with Emmy kicking Lando in the neck, breaking it and killing him instantly. Layton, amd with rage, shouts at Emmy to back off: he forgave his friend, that is what a gentleman does. Everyone fled, and Layton and Broneph were left. Emmy, seeing the two sides she had picked, had to chose between Layton and Broneph. Layton then grabbed Broneph, and the two fought, like Holmes and Moriarty. Emmy, stuck between choice, cohse Layton, and killed Broneph. She then fled, and dashed into the Thames, swimming into the North Sea. Layton cried at the thought of everyone he knew dying, and then contacted Bill Hawkes, who shut the 'Targent' down. Raymond was captured, and then Layton and Luke enjoyed a holiday. Henry and Shannon rebuilt Montdol, Clark and Brenda helped Greppe create a new Misthallery, and Dr. Schrader got hold of a small relic called the Elysian box. Time passed. One day, Layton received a letter. From Lady Dahlia. 20:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I am not trying to rude or nasty, but a number of edits I have done have been deleted/undone. I am trying to increase the standard of the Wikia, but I am not trying to be pestering you. The reason I edited the 'Targent' Page, and the Broneph Reinel Page was because I thought some things were implied. I take it then that the information must be reliable and recent. The 'age' of Descole was on the Wikia when Mask of Miracle was announced, and I remembered it, so I thought of adding it. I just wanted to say sorry for the edits, they were just from a creative spurt. Your Edits: I am not trying to rude or nasty, but a number of edits I have done have been deleted/undone. I am trying to increase the standard of the Wikia, but I am not trying to be pestering you. The reason I edited the 'Targent' Page, and the Broneph Reinel Page was because I thought some things were implied. I take it then that the information must be reliable and recent. The 'age' of Descole was on the Wikia when Mask of Miracle was announced, and I remembered it, so I thought of adding it. I just wanted to say sorry for the edits, they were just from a creative spurt. 16:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Sophia. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. What did you have in mind for a new background image? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Just message me again when you've got things sorted. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Do I use American or British English spelling? It's that I am English, so I spell honour, valour, colour, ect. with an 'ou'. Sorry for being pedantic, but I just need some confirmation. Thanks 20:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Huh?! I was at school ya know! Also what project? I'm working on making an account! I just can't make up a user name, I don't want people to make fun of it, like people do to me at school because I like Professor Layton, and stuff they don't like. 21:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) When I edited the 'Akbadai' page, the edit was removed. Sorry, but one, I am not a 'silly arse'. I have seen the cutscenes on Youtube of Mask of Miracle which shows Layton and Lando going to the Akbadain Ruins to explore them. Montdol is flooded with sand by Lando, and Sharon/Descole, Layton, Emmy and Luke split the Mask of Miracle into the Moon Mask, the Sun Mask, and used to raise Akbadai. I'm sorry if I'm off on the details, but I understand that at this stage not much is known about the Mask of Miracle. 16:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images Anyways, I looked at the MoS for images, but the problem is, it's for source mode. The problem, I use visual mode since it's easier, and I don't understand source mode! So how do you add images on visual? I need to add some to Strawblitz Park. 20:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hierarchy Look, I know who you are but I must've kinsda forgot, all you could've said was that you were an admin, so why did you brag about it? Well, anyways, while you were editing and creating pages today, I went to the stub catagory. There were 2x as much as last time I checked. Over half of them did not have the stub template. But those ones had the incomplete template, which made me start thinking: What if the incomplete template was causing pages to go into the stub catagory? I then asked you and you said you had no idea. I won't go through the whole way of how I thought of that, so now it will go on to the whole Descole thing. The reason why I added the incomplete template was to see if it would go into the stub catagory. That's the reason why I put it on, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry, but I was just trying to see if the incomplete template was connected to this. So once again I'm sorry about the whole Descole thing and forgetting who you were, I was just so anxious to see if I was right or not. 22:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) When I try to sign up for an account, the e-mail and username are fine, but the blurry text is always not what I type. How do I get around this? 16:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Accounts When I try to sign up for an account, the e-mail and username are fine, but the blurry text is always not what I type. How do I get around this? 90.222.88.21 16:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Inspector Chelmey's Episode To unlock 'I of the Yard'(Last Specter0, or 'Chelmey's Vow'(Spectre's Call), solve all 155 story puzzles in the game, leaving only Layton's Challenges left. The solutions can be found online. 17:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Emmy Not possible, I just uploaded the newest one o_o. You sure your cache is up to date? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but that one was unofficial art (see the shadow). The new one is official. Besides, why does it need to be the newest profile picture? The Luke one is old as hell as well. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks very real, but it's a fake image. There's a shadow, and the lines are different. But I just found an official MoM one, so I hope you're happy. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::That should fix itself after a while when the Wikia cache realizes it needs to do something :P. Btw, mind if I archive part of your talk page? It's getting quite long. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) MoM Background I don't have to do it, if you're asking to do it. But yes, I'm going to...some day...eventually...in the far future when it releases. I wish it came out tomorrow. =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: London Life Images Sorry ^^' It does look quite un-canon, though, so I thought you might be mistaken. And okay - I won't. Good luck with the pages. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 14:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) PL6 I found this online. http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/release_dates.php One of the dates says 'Professor Layton 6', (3DS) 2012, with a tick. Because this is the official Nintendo website, whould this be added to the page? 19:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Anton vs Anthony I understand about it now. The final area of my Christmas Break, New Years and the following days after, my eyes were HORRIBLE, remember I TP'd you about it. Once I had to go back I was like uggh seriously! Also you are SO lucky, you actually get a break in February! All I get is a 3 day weekend thanks to president's Day! XD 22:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No, I only have 1 break. I just call it Christmas Break XD The illness started on New Years Day and lasted until the end of my break. My next break is all the way in April! My next 3 day weekend, long time away (May proboly!) XD 23:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It ended on January 4th, I still had it for a week after I got back to school from break! XD 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Some Notes And Stuff (Note: I've done the same with D, just a little bit different, so.) Some things I'd like to say! 1. Thank you SO much for helping with Professor Layton Love Wiki! It's an honour to have such a great amount of help and tips, it really is. Thanks! 2. I know I'm still quite unexperienced -- like MoxieGirl, I was stupid to start a wiki alone -- but, even so, I'd like to thank you again for so much help and support! Could've never made it this far without you! And...I'm still a victim of dumbassery, so please excuse me if I, er, do stuff wrong...^^' 3. Have you seen a picture of Detective before? 4. Confess that you'd love D as a daughter if you were older! It's be soooo cute. Even if you didn't, she'd be better than dear old '71, or me. :') User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 08:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Awwwww. Well, like a sister, or some sort of cutsie relative who may be victim of psycological problems. ^^' Also, I was thinking on Love Wiki (well, me and Detective were) that, despite it being an oldie, you could do a page for DescoleXKathleen? Also, I myself was thinking of, erm, user pairings? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 12:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (Unnamed message) The why isnt little puzzlettes stuff gone Im sorry but your being a hypocrity If my work is not aloud yet hers is then you are being unfare and should not d3elete it I will repost 9it intill lil puzzlettes work is gone seeming as mine has no purposs hers wont aswell. Also you deleted emo chelmy and laywright one of which was my profile pic im setting up a page to get you de-admined for being unfare. - LaytonGuy WB Welcome back-ish! So, have you got a new computer now? Or are you logging in somewhere else? Either way, WB! User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Gotcha'. Wow... your neighbor must be, er, friendly. xD User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wonder what her reaction'll be when she sees your searches. x) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy thanks for dropping by on my page ; u ; and in case you think i changed something on a blogspot, i did NOTHING, srsly D: Kurari SherlyKurari Hello. Could you tell me how to create an entirely new page?